Sakura Fragments
by MeltedSnow
Summary: Non-massacre. Upon her death, memories of Sakura keeps flashing back on his mind. Will his memories of her save him and bring him back to light or the darkness caused by hate and loneliness will consume him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Non-massacre. Upon her death, memories of Sakura keeps flashing back on his mind. Will his memories of her save him and bring him back to light or the darkness caused by hate and loneliness will consume him?

Chapter 1: Unplanned Goodbyes

_So this is what dying feels like?_

Sakura told herself, she was damn sure that her wounds will kill her. She is a medic-nin after all. She knew damn well that if she was not taken care in the next 10 minutes, it would be the end of her. She cough more blood during the process and she felt her energy slowly leaving her body.

She felt tears forming in her eyes clouding her vision. She didn't wish for her life to end pathetically. She was just 20 years old. She wished to be with someone she loves, get married with him, have children and grow old together forever in the rest of their lives. A certain raven haired guy flash in her mind and she can't help but smile bitterly through her bloody lips.

That dream of hers seems impossible even she is well—alive and breathing. She is ready to be consumed by the oblivion when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"SAKURA!"

"Sasuke-kun..." she responded quietly almost mute in his ears.

For the first time in his life Sasuke panicked. He can sense her chakra slowly depleting. It does not need to be a medic-nin to know that Sakura is in real danger right now. He removed her ANBU mask and saw her face covered with sweat, tears and lips covered with blood, her eyes is starting to lose its shine and her skin is very cold to touch.

'Shit' he cursed internally. "Stay with me Sakura. You need to stay awake!"

"I—won't make it, S-sasuke-kun." Sakura said then coughing more blood. Every breath of air feels like a thousand of needles is piercing her lungs.

He needed to hurry. His mind filled with thoughts of her survival. Mission be damned. Abandoning the mission will tarnish his career as a ninja but he don't really fucking care at the moment. Whether they demote him in his ranks. All be damned, he is not leaving Sakura to die.

He cut her ANBU vest with his kunai and lift her shirt to examine her wounds. Under normal circumstances he would be embarrassed seeing so much skin but seeing how bad her wound is makes it otherwise.

She has three deep stab wounds in her stomach that hadn't stop bleeding. He needed to stop the bleeding or she will surely die of excessive blood loss.

Sasuke started doing weaving signs. No, he is not a medic-nin so what he can do most is to cauterize her wound with his kunai and fire style technique to stop the bleeding. "This would hurt Sakura, you need to endure it."

He placed the hot metal on her wound and Sakura started screaming in pain. She clutched on his vest until her knuckles turns white. When he was done cauterizing the first wound only deep and hard breathing can be heard from her, as if she just finished running a marathon. He did the same on the two other wounds and received an equal screams from Sakura.

He did not waste time, after sending a messenger hawk to Konoha, Sasuke hurriedly lifted her up in his arms and started jumping into trees. If he make it in time. He can save her but the problem is, the next neighboring country is not an ally. Again, he does not care. If he needed to trespass into their gates just to get her into a hospital, so be it.

He felt the tie of his mask snap and it landed carelessly on the ground, forgotten. He glanced in her face and she was staring at him.

"I just wanted to see you—this might be the last time." She said as she reach up cupped his cheeks with her cold hands. "S-sasuke-kun, I still—"

"I know." Sasuke interrupted her confession. Her eyes says it all—her undying love for him. He knew very well since they are five years old. She conveyed very well her love for him. Though in their teenage years they have become matured and she had stopped vocalizing her feelings and her advances on him but he still knew those feelings exists.

Tears starts welling up in her eyes again but this time not because of her life but for the unrequited love she has for him. As if her tears was not enough, the rain starts to fall from the sky. "I always love you Sasuke-kun since the day we've met until now, I still do." She felt the need to say it.

An image of a young pink haired girl flashed in his mind. He remember that day when he first met her. It was spring and months before he started going into the academy. He met her—Haruno Sakura.

_15 years ago..._

_It was afternoon, sun is nearing to set. He needed to head back home before dinner or his mother will scold him. This time his older brother Itachi is not there to help him in his shuriken training. Lately, he's been busy with his missions and does not have the time to go with him. Since he does not want to lack behind, he religiously train and train with or without Itachi to supervised him. While running he noticed a girl around his age being picked on by some random boys. By the looks of it they are making fun of her huge forehead._

_"Stop it! Please." the pink haired girl begged as she was being cornered in a tree. Clutching her books in her chest that serve as her shield from her bullies._

_"You're an eyesore." A boy shouted at her. "You should just keep your big forehead behind your hair."_

_"Trying to act all cute with that hairpin of yours?" The other boy reached out to her hairpiece and successfully removed it from her hair. He throw it to the ground and stomp it with his foot. The boys started laughing on her defeat and she felt hot tears stream down her cheeks._

_Satisfied by their deed, the boys walked away and let her be. The pink haired girl collapsed on her knees when a feeling of relief enveloped her senses. She cried and let the remaining tears in her eyes to stream down in her cheeks. Overwhelmed by the events she did not noticed a boy approached her._

_"Next time you should fight back."_

_She looked up and saw a boy towering her. She cannot believe her eyes that such beautiful boy exists._

_"Who?" She asked almost silently while sniffing._

_The boy ignored her question and proceeded in talking._

_"They picked on you because they know you won't fight back." He placed his arms on his chest while eyeing the particular pink haired girl._

_He find her—unique. He did not know that such hair color exists. She has green eyes which also complements her hair. Personification of spring—that's what she is._

_"I don't know how to." She said embarrassed._

_"Then you should be a ninja."_

_End of flashback_

And he regretted that day. Those words. Maybe if he hadn't said those words, Sakura would have remained an ordinary civilian, free from all the pain of the shinobi world.

He knew after that, that Sakura tried her very best so she can walk the same path he is walking. Despite her civilian background, she enrolled in the academy and became a ninja because of her admiration of him. She wanted to be like him, be with him. She wanted his acknowledgment. That's how devoted Sakura is in loving him.

Now, Sakura is facing death and he can't help but blame himself. His grip tighten on her body maybe for a number of reasons—he wanted to share his body warmth or convey those unspoken feeling he has for her or he just wanted to make sure she's alive by hearing her beating heart.

"You better not die on me or I will never forgive you."

Sakura felt sadness in her heart. She knows that if she die right now, in his arms, Sasuke would blame himself. He will resent her maybe but she's certain that he will resent himself more. He may not have love her romantically as she always wished he had but she knew that Sasuke cared for her. She smiled bitterly. "Even so Sasuke-kun, promise me you won't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Her words kept playing unwanted thoughts in his head. An image of lifeless Sakura flashed in his eyes. He shut his eyes tight to clear all his thoughts. He cannot lose her or he will lose it.

"Be quiet and save your energy."

He can now see the country's borders and its enormous gate. Land of Sky is not an ally and their enemy in the past shinobi great war. Sasuke continuously head his way towards the gate. He can sense shinobi chakra approaching his way.

A kunai thrown directly at him and he dodged it effortlessly. There is no time to spare but he needed to stop in an intention for things to get smoothly.

"Halt! Identify yourself and your intentions." A shinobi from the hidden sky village.

"Uchiha Sasuke from Hidden Leaf Village. We are not plotting anything. I just need to get my comrade in a hospital, she is in critical shape." He answered almost desperately.

"An Uchiha?" The shinobis were taken aback and at the same time felt threatened due to his prestigious lineage. Uchihas are known to be one of the powerful shinobi clans after all.

"Look boy, this village is not an open country and shinobis from Konoha are not welcome here. I suggest you take your business elsewhere."

Tch! Cursing inwardly he was left with no other choice. "Kouchiyosen no Jutsu!"

A huge hawk appeared and took them high enough to pass the country's borders. Sasuke is very much aware that this would result to chaos but he will just deal with the consequences later. Sakura's shallow and sporadical breathing is beginning to alarm him.

His eyes scanned through the surroundings then saw a signage of hospital in one of buildings beneath him. He signal his hawk to land in front of the hospital and it vanished as soon as they reached their destination. Sasuke ran as fast as his legs could carry him and in no time he is in the hospital's emergency room.

The medics are startled with his presence. He was not one of them. It is easy to tell. The medics have taken caution took a couple of distance away from him.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. Please save her." Not in his lifetime that Uchiha Sasuke begged for something but if it is Sakura's survival he is ready to swallow his pride.

A certain female medic approached him—no signs of fear from his presence. When she was about to check upon Sakura a couple of Hidden Sky Village's Shinobis has catches up and made their way to the hospital.

"Azumi-san! Please stay away from him. He is a Konoha-nin! An enemy!" A ninja shouted trying to warn the female medic. But the female medic did not stop on her tracks and kept walking towards Sasuke.

"Sorry Ryota-kun but I swear an oath as a doctor and that is to save lives. I will do my duty as a medic and you do yours as a shinobi."

Sakura is beginning to feel numb of pain. She can only feel the heaviness of her eyelids and light-headedness inviting her in an endless sleep. She wanted to cupped Sasuke's face again—for the last time cut she cannot even lift her hand. She has no strength left. Left with no other choice she just stare at his face. She have so much regrets in life but at least she is in the arms of the man she loves—not a bad way to die at least, she thought. The last of her tears rolled out her eyes before she closed them. _'Sasuke-kun...'_

In a split second Azumi felt that life has escape in the body of the female Konoha-nin. She gasped and averted her eyes on Sasuke. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke is not stupid. He knew what those words meant. Seconds ago he can still feel her chakra but now he can sense nothing.

She's gone.

Haruno Sakura died in his arms.

Sasuke fell on his knees. Staring at her lifeless face he suddenly felt he was unable to breathe—like he was choking. His body becoming heavy. He wasn't sure if someone stabbed him but he was damn sure something sharp pierced his heart...

Again and again.

He felt the pain intensify but he was not bleeding.

It intensifies over and over.

And over.

He wished he is just in some certain kind of genjutsu but her cold skin on his tells otherwise. It is real. Her death is real.

Sasuke began breathing heavily like he just came out underwater. Desperately breathing for air. Feeling like his skull is going break he groans in pain. He felt his eyes burning. Overwhelmed by all the emotions and sensation Sasuke released a guttural scream while unconsciously unleashing chidori nagashi in the process.

Several people inside the room were electrocuted. Hidden Sky shinobi took this as a threat and ordered to restrain him.

"Restrain him!" Shinobi captain ordered his men and turn to Azumi. "Please take care of the dead girl."

Azumi simply nodded.

A number of ninja weave hand seals and cast a jutsu to immobilize him. There was no resistance from Sasuke however, he was still not letting go of Sakura's dead body. When a random ninja crouches down and attempted to take her off of him, he turn his gaze into the guy and he felt his eyes bleed red.

Startled, the shinobi moves back landing on his rear. "H-his eyes!" Crying out in fear.

"Touch her and your dead." He said dangerously. They can feel his an immense dark chakra channeling from him and the Sky-nin took this as a signal to take him down.

"Kill him!" The Sky-nin shinobi ordered and the other shinobis weave hand sign to eliminate the Uchiha. As the attack about to land on his chakra molded into a defensive barrier to protect him. It was the Susano'o.

Half of hospital is now destroyed. "Stop it! Please!" Azumi cried. Sasuke remembered a certain event by hearing her desperate cries. A pink haired girl, hugging him, stopping him from further attacking those sound ninjas who had hurt her. He remembered how Sakura can calm the demon inside him. Slowly his barrier of defense is breaking down and the Sky-nins took this as an opportunity to strike him and then everything around him turns black.

A/N: New story again. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sakura's Birthday

_Sasuke and Sakura — 15 years old_

Tomorrow is Sakura's Birthday.

Kakashi has ordered both him and Naruto to get Sakura something for her birthday, even implying that it is a mission and they must obliged.

Sasuke may be on top of his class because of his expertise in ninja arts but he was never an expert in choosing gifts—especially for a girl. Not wanting to sound like Shikamaru but he has to admit that choosing what gifts is surely troublesome. He thought he can just give her something useful but a part of him tells that it needs to be special. He knew that whatever gift he gives her, Sakura will surely appreciate. So why is having this dilemma anyway? He does not want to contemplate about it.

While walking in the Konoha shopping district he saw a store for girls' accessories. He felt a slight increase in temperature on his face but he brushed off his embarrassment and proceeded in entering the store. He caught the attention of the women's population inside and some has started squealing, some can be seen admiring him silently. Sasuke never liked this kind of attention he's getting from girls ever since he was young.

A bit annoyed, Sasuke casually walks in the shelves looking for something nice when someone approached him.

"Sasuke, what a surprise!" said a familiar voice. It was Izumi—his brother's girlfriend. "No wonder why the girls started squealing."

Luck must not have been on his side right now. The least he wanted is to be seen by someone he knows strolling in a girl's apparel shop. "What are you doing here?" He asked her annoyed.

Izumi giggled a little. "I should be the one asking you that. What are you doing here anyway?" He can sensed teasing in her voice.

"It's none of your business and stop bothering me." He said bluntly.

This was no surprise for Izumi, he always knew Sasuke like that—always mean but Izumi knows deep down that Sasuke does not hate her. He just don't like the idea that Itachi's attention is being divided between him and her. Well that was when he was younger. Izumi knows that she cannot win against Sasuke when it comes to Itachi's love. Of course Itachi will always choose his little brother under any circumstances, whenever and wherever. She accepted that she will only be Itachi's second priority and she is fine with that. Brushing all the thoughts aside, she started talking again.

"Maybe you are getting something for your girlfriend?" She teased.

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke was taken aback by Izumi's words but he immediately composed himself and brushed off his embarrassment. "You're being ridiculous. I'm not seeing anyone."

"It's okay Sasuke you can tell me. I will even help you choose something nice if you like." Izumi smiled genuinely, no signs of teasing. Sasuke is like a brother to her and she is very much willing to help him out in this kind of problems.

"Tch." Sasuke reacted in annoyance and grab something on the shelf he did not even bothered looking what that is and stormed in the payment section.

"Hey wait!" Izumi shouted and quickly followed Sasuke. On her way to Sasuke, Izumi noticed a poster hanging on the wall. 'A fireworks festival?' How can she forget about that? She smiles excitedly. Izumi knows that it was always a fireworks festival on Sakura's Birthday.

"It's for Sakura." Izumi did not even have to guess. She knew it was for his female teammate. "I know, it's her birthday tomorrow."

"God you're annoying." Sasuke muttered under his breath almost silently.

Sasuke hand over some cash to the cashier and ignored Izumi's presence. "You know, us girls sometimes do not prefer material things. Do you know what the best thing you can give to her?"

Sasuke just listened.

"Your heart." Sasuke does not know why Izumi keeps pressing on this topic. Is it that obvious that he is having that kind of affection towards Sakura? Wait, what?

Affection? To Sakura?

Sasuke did not gave much thought about his feelings towards Sakura and he wasn't sure if what he felt was actually love but he did know he cared for her. It is normal to care for friends right? So he dismissed those thoughts and just settled with his reasoning.

"Now you're being delusional." Sasuke grab the paper bag and walked outside the store. Izumi kept following him. He should have known, Izumi is persistent and does not know how to give up—maybe that's how she got his brother. His petty trick of ignoring won't stop her. His brother's girlfriend has decided to keep him company walking in the busy streets of Konoha.

"Come on Sasuke, you can deny it all you want but you know I am right." She really won't drop this conversation.

"You're wrong. I don't see her that way." Sasuke said and did not feel truthful about his response nor felt it was a lie but he just say it anyway in hopes of making her stop.

"Well tell me about it after you see this." There he saw Sakura sitting in the bench with some random guy in the garden of Konoha Hospital. Sasuke felt his eye twitched.

The guy is dressed in uniform so Sasuke can tell that he is also a medic, probably Sakura's co-worker. Sasuke felt the urge to activate his Sharingan but refrain himself to do so. He cannot hear them but he can use his Sharingan to read their lips and know what they're talking about. But no, he is not that kind of guy. He has so much pride to eavesdrop to a conversation.

Izumi noticed Sasuke's internal struggle and believe she has pestered him enough and decided that it is best to stop. Izumi believed that Sasuke is a smart guy and he knows how to deal with any situation just maybe, he needs a little push when it comes to girls. "Well I'm off, Sasuke. Invite her to the festival. She'll be thrilled about it!"

After doing long walks, he decided to go back to the Uchiha compound and coincidentally met his brother, Itachi returning from a mission.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke." he acknowledge him. Itachi noticed something's troubling his little brother. His eyes went on what Sasuke is carrying.

"A gift?"

"Ah. Teammate. Birthday."

"Well?" Itachi asked while they're walking.

"Well what?" Sasuke asked back.

"What's troubling you?" Itachi continued. He has known Sasuke his entire life and even if Sasuke wear the most impassive face he can pull off, Itachi can still read the hint of emotion behind his blank facade.

"Your girlfriend is annoying." Sasuke stated. Remembering how much Izumi has pestered him about his affection towards his female teammate.

Itachi felt a small smirk graced his face and he can't agree more. "She can be, sometimes."

"More like, all of the time." Sasuke retorted.

Itachi chuckled lightly and proceeded in asking. "What did she do this time?"

"She's insisting I am in love with Sakura." Sasuke sighed tiredly.

"She might be right." Itachi answered casually.

"You too?" Sasuke answered exasperatedly. He doesn't want to think that Izumi has too much influence on his brother that his line of thinking is becoming more like her. "You should spend less time with her, you're beginning to think like her."

"If it's not true, then it would not have affected you." Itachi explained.

Sasuke stopped walking so did Itachi. Sasuke just stared downwards not wanting Itachi to see the expression his face has.

"Come on, Sasuke." Itachi put his hand on his shoulder. "It's has been awhile since we talked."

The siblings find their way on the Uchiha training grounds where they used to practice fire style technique when they are younger. They both seated in the wooden floating dock but Sasuke just had his gaze on the lake in front of them and has no intention to initiate the conversation.

"I was in the same age as you when Izumi and I got together." Itachi started.

"Did she confessed her feelings to you?" Sasuke asked. His eyes are still on the lake in front of them.

"No. I've always known Izumi has feelings for me but I was very occupied with my missions and my career as a ninja. I did not really gave it much regard." Itachi answered.

"So how did you two got together?"

"During your age, courtship and dating are starting. Izumi started to get attention from the boys. That's when I realized that I can't let anyone else have her, of course with the help of Shisui's teasing." Itachi remembered.

"You got jealous over a boy?"

"Not just some boy, he's also from a prominent family—a Hyuuga and my rival." Itachi explained. "But this isn't about me little brother. Let's talk about you and Sakura."

Still there were still no words from the younger Uchiha so he continued. "Do you like her?"

"Honestly, I don't know but when I saw her earlier with someone else I think I felt something." hearing those words Itachi realized that his brother is not so little anymore.

"So you got jealous over a boy, too?" Itachi smirked. They really are undeniably brothers.

"Shut up." Sasuke said embarrased. "Izumi suggested I should take her to the festival on her birthday."

"I can't see why not." Itachi replied. When Sasuke is lacking an answer he talked again. "I know you already know this, Sakura is a very pretty girl. If you do not hurry then some boy may have already asked her on that festival."

A memory of Sakura and the boy from earlier entered his mind. He knew from then that something must be done.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In her Lifeless Form

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. His dreams are so vivid he can swear he can still hear her voice out of his slumber. His eyes was sealed but he knew that he was still locked up in his cell. His dreams are filled with thoughts of her. Memories of her. Inside of him he truly wished that he would not wake up. It was only in his dreams that he can feel peace and comfort. Every time he regains his consciousness the feeling or grief and resentment immediately comes back to him. This intangible pain in his chest lingers.

Sasuke is lying on his side, he was on a straitjacket which limits his movements. He cannot blame them. After the stunt he pulled off he was actually surprised he was not killed. A part of him wished they had ended his life but a part of him tells not to give up for the sake of his family. Yes, he have a family. A proud father, a loving mother and an amazing brother but without Sakura, his life will never be complete. As if he can do something because of his current condition, Sasuke decided to spend the rest of his time asleep than being awake.

When he was about to be taken by the oblivion, Sasuke heard footsteps approaching.

* * *

It was already dark when Tsunade noticed the approaching hawk on the direction of her office. She recognized the hawk, it was a messenger hawk of the Uchihas. The hawk landed on her office's windowsill and she untie the note that was hanging in the hawk's leg. Tsunade ushered the hawk outside and proceeded on reading the note.

"Abandoning the mission. Sakura is critical. Heading to Sora no Kuni for immediate medical attention. Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade crumpled the paper as soon as she finished reading it. Sky Village is an enemy nation and she was sure that Sasuke knows it, which she then realized that it must be because Sasuke has left with no other options if he wanted to save Sakura's life. The graveness of the situation started to sink in to Tsunade. Momentarily biting her lower lip, she called one of her ANBU which quickly appeared in front of her kneeling down.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Tell Fukagu to come to my office, right now."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." In a puff of smoke the ANBU banished in her sight.

Moments later, Fugaku is now standing in front of her.

"Hokage-sama, you wished for my presence?" Fukagu bowed respectfully before her.

"Yes, it is about Sasuke. It seems your son has crossed an enemy border." Tsunade informed him. "I contacted the Hoshikage for negotiation and he informed me that there are casualties because of the offensive attack made by Sasuke."

"I apologize in behalf of my son for causing this trouble." Fugaku once again bowed his head before her. "Rest assured that the clan will cooperate for the success of this negotiation by whatever means."

"We will be leaving at dawn, you are dismissed."

* * *

Izumi silently entered Itachi's room where he can be seen wearing his ANBU armor. She silently watched his back as he proceeded in wearing last of his forearm guards.

Itachi immediately recognized her Chakra signature. "What is it, Izumi?"

For a moment, Izumi refuses to speak and just wear a worried expression on her face. "Can I go with you, Itachi-kun?"

"You quit being a ninja, this isn't your life now." When Izumi was betrothed to him, they both decided that it is best for her to quit being a shinobi and focus on their future life as husband and wife.

"But you are my life... Itachi-kun." silent steps can be heard and then familiar arms wrapped around from behind as her tears started to wet the backside of his shirt. "I-I can't... I don't" Izumi started stumbling for words. She knew the pain of losing someone when her father died and she cannot imagine going through with it again if she lose Itachi.

'...I can't live without you... I don't want to lose you...' These are the words that she wanted to say and he knows it.

They both knew situations like this when one country broke a treaty with an enemy nation. To maintain peace, Konoha must make amends for what was done and sometimes life can be a price to pay.

Itachi was lost for words to comfort her. He really wanted to tell her that everything will be okay and he will come back but he can't. He knew the consequences and going back alive is sometimes not an option. As much as he wanted to stay with Izumi, he can never abandon Sasuke when he needed him the most. Itachi carefully removed her hands on his torso and turn around to face her. He raised his thumb to her face. Rough finger wiped the trails of her tears. For a moment he stared to admire her. She was so beautiful even when she is crying. He gently wrapped his arms around her. This may be the last time and he wanted to remember everything about her. Her warmth, her touch, her scent, her voice and her face. Her body shook uncontrollably from sobbing and they stayed like that until Izumi calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Izumi." Afterall those are the only words that he could think of. With that he let go of her and walked away from her.

* * *

"How are you doing?" her voice echoed from behind the bars. He knew that voice, it was the female medic from the hospital. Sasuke refuse to answer her question. As a matter of fact, there was no words to actually describe how he truly feels right now. Seconds later the familiar female medic spoke again. "I guess that's a dumb question looking at your situation and after all that happened."

"Sakura..." then he hesitates, "Is she- is her..." Sasuke is finding it hard to utter the words like if she really is dead or if her body was being taken care of.

The medic sighed heavily. "We did everything we can but we can't revive her, I'm really sorry." Sasuke can feel the sadness of her tone. "About her body, I put a jutsu on her to stop it from decomposing."

Sasuke contemplates on her words and felt his blood boil in mix emotions of sadness, grief and hatred.

"Can I see her?" Sasuke asked silently. Though it was almost a whisper, the medic heard him clearly.

"You know I can't do that even if I want to." The medic replied. "Don't worry, your people are coming to pick you up. If everything went well, you'll be able to see her."

'Yes...' he thought. '...In her lifeless form'

* * *

"Please bring our son back." Mikoto, eyes tearful begged her husband.

"I will." Fugaku's deep voice sound so reassuring it helped Mikoto calmed down a little bit. "I will meet you at the gates." Fugaku informed Itachi.

"Hai, Otou-sama."

Itachi began to leap from roof to roof heading towards his destination. A kunai flew in front of him which he catches mid-air and threw it back to the offender. No matter how dexterous he is in kunai throwing a Hyuuga can always see through those kind of attacks.

He landed in the silent street of Konoha where a male shinobi was waiting.

"Hayato." Itachi acknowledged his presence. It was his rival—Hyuuga Hayato. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Going to Sora no Kuni?" Hayato remove his ANBU mask revealing his face. He was still in his ANBU uniform, he must have came back from a mission.

"I never knew you were interested in my affairs." Although he was surprised on how he found out about the information his face remained calm.

"Only if it involves Izumi." Yes, he was also his rival in love. Hayato had feelings for Izumi long before Itachi realized his own feelings for her. It was all thanks to Hayato on that aspect. When the said Hyuuga began pursuing Izumi, Itachi became enraged with a foreign emotion called jealousy.

"I heard everything—not intentional. I was in the Hokage's office and from what I can see, looks like you are plotting your own death." Hayato explained like he just read Itachi's mind.

"If that happens I am counting on you." Itachi replied. He meant every word of it. It will give him peace knowing that someone will be taking care of Izumi when he's gone.

"Tch, do you think I will settle on being your replacement?" Hayato's brow furrowed, his Byakugan threatening to activate. "Listen—"

"You are the only one I can trust, Hayato." Itachi tap his shoulder and walk past him. He has no time for argument, Sasuke's life is in danger. He made his way on Konoha gates to meet the rest of the team.

'Wait for me Sasuke, I'm coming to save you.' his eyes full of determination.


End file.
